Millennium Item MixUp
by crazydominodragongirl
Summary: What happens when Bakura finally steals the Puzzle? And what happens when he and Yami switch places? Will they EVER end up in the right Items? Chapter 2 up!
1. Yami Bakura of the Puzzle

Mwahahahahahaha. my first fanfic! It might not be all that great, but please don't flame! The characters might be somewhat OOC, but hey, it's humor. I have a bunch of others and two chapters after this IF I get enough reviews. yet again, no flames! Oh, and if I use the dub names sometimes, it's cuz this was originally written for my friends, and since they only know the dub names.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Ryou and Malik would have bigger parts and the names wouldn't have been changed. That, plus there would be two new episodes airing every day and I would have the ultimate deck, which I most obviously don't, since I don't even own ONE Blue-Eyes!  
  
~Notes~  
  
"Regular talk"  
  
/Ryou to someone/  
  
//Bakura to someone//  
  
\Yugi to someone\  
  
\\Yami to someone\\  
  
Millennium Item Mix-Up: Chapter 1  
  
Yami Bakura of the Puzzle!  
  
It was all just too perfect. Yugi had overslept, and it was a school day. Grandpa was out, having gone to a Duel Monsters convention to find out about and pick up the newest type of cards. And his little aibou had been given the keys in case of a situation just like this. It was never very hard to shove the brat back into his soulroom. Bakura snickered, having come out sometime during the last five minutes. "Today," he whispered, "today the Millennium Puzzle will finally be mine," Inside his soulroom, Ryou Bakura was banging on the door as hard as he could. /Let me out of here! You'll never get the Puzzle! And besides, Yami Yugi will stop you if I don't!/ His yami growled at the mention of the Pharaoh. //Shut up! Your efforts are all futile! Not even that idiot can stop me if his hikari is asleep!// /Yugi!/ Ryou yelled, as if the boy could hear him. /Yugi! Please wake up! IYugi/I!/ Ignoring the yells of his light as best he could, Bakura concentrated on the task at hand, silently climbing the stairs of the Game Shop. After trying a few doors, he found Yugi's room and snuck up to the bed. Seeing the Millennium Puzzle on the nightstand, he reached over and picked it up, greedily fingering it for a few moments before putting it around his neck. It was at that moment that Ryou was let out of his soulroom. He stumbled out into the corridor between his and his yami's minds, and then gaped as another door started forming next to Bakura's. He groaned as he saw that the door was gray, with the Eye of Horus emblazoned in gold in the center, and knew that his yami had successfully stolen Yugi's Millennium Puzzle.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Having accomplished his task, Bakura retreated to the corridor and let Ryou take over. The white-haired teenager was surprised to find himself in control. He was facing the door leading into Yugi's room, and both Millennium Items were in plain view around his neck. He quickly tucked the Ring under his jacket and was reaching to take off the Puzzle when.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Bakura gasped suddenly as Yami exited his soulroom, but regained his composure enough to glare at the Pharaoh. //What are Iyou/I doing Ihere?!?/I This is Iour/I mind! IGet out!/I Yami regarded the tomb robber coolly. \\Well, you Idid/I steal the Millennium Puzzle. IAnd/I my soulroom is here. Did you expect Yugi to come own playing in the daisies and chasing the cute little bunny rabbits?\\  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Ryou winced as the "thief and stealer of souls" started screaming out every Egyptian curse he knew at the top of his mind-voice. "I'm going to have a headache after this." he muttered as he once again reached for the Puzzle. Without previous warning, Bakura took over and snatched his hand back. "Don't try to give it back, you brat, or else I'll-" \\Touch Ryou and I'll kill you!\\ "I'm his yami! And if I may remind you, you're even smaller than he is, counting your hair!" \\I can still kick you in the nuts first.\\ Ryou was suddenly back in control as Bakura slapped Yami. //If you can reach them!// As the two yamis continued trading insults, Ryou rolled his eyes. "It is never fun to have two warring ancient Egyptian spirits arguing in your head." He glanced down at the Puzzle and shook his head. It was too big to hide, so he'd have to try to give it back to Yugi. Easier said than done, if you remembered his yami. Well, he'd just have to try. Sneaking once again into Yugi's room, Ryou reached for the Puzzle to try and take it off, hoping against hope that Yami Bakura was too busy fighting with the Pharaoh to notice. Of course, some things are just too much to ask for. Bakura instantly seized control of his hikari's body. "You'll never return the Millennium Puzzle," he hissed. He tried to keep the Puzzle in his grasp, but between Ryou and Yami, he was forced back into his soulroom. A second later, Yami Yugi gained control. Reaching for the chain around the Millennium Puzzle, he grabbed it and threw it back on the nightstand. Ryou was immediately out of his soulroom and in his own body. Leaving Yugi's room, he quickly ran out of the Turtle Game Shop and back home. He had totally forgotten that it was a weekday, or he might just have had enough excitement for one day to try to survive school.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Yugi yawned, sat up and looked at the clock. He froze immediately. Ryou should have been here an hour ago! He reached for the Puzzle, which was in its usual place on the nightstand. Yugi slipped the chain around his neck. \Yami? Why didn't you wake me up?\ He was answered by a voice that didn't sound anything like the Pharaoh's. //Shut up, runt! That so-called King of Games is gone! Your Item's new inhabitant is Bakura of the Puzzle!//  
  
Bakura's so mean. I know this chapter isn't really funny, but it's the introduction. It'll get better I promise you! I had to go back so many times and change the names, since I'm copying this out of my notebook, and in there, "Millennium" is spelled wrong throughout the entire fic. Please read and review, no flames, but constructive criticism welcome! I want at least one positive review before I continue.  
  
Chapter Two: Since I'm sure you want to know what happens, (don't you? Please say you do) next chapter Yami makes his appearance, and who says it's going to be a normal one? And on a more confusing topic, is Bakura now Yami Yugi, since he just became Yugi's yami? Or is he Yami Yugi Bakura, or Bakura Yami Yugi, or. oh, whatever! Just please review! 


	2. Pharaoh of the Ring

I got a Blue-Eyes!  I got a Blue-Eyes!  YAY!  But Seiyaryu's still my all-time favorite card.

My friends and I have been making more Items, for lack of a better thing to do… so far we have the Dagger, Flamethrower, Box, Straitjacket, (since someone said we needed one) Crown, Finger Ring, Headband, Pencil, Bow, and Harp.  We obviously have too much time on our hands.

Oh, ExBobble06, in this chapter you'll find out what Yami looks like in Ryou's body.  I was having way too much fun with that.  Next chapter it's Bakura in Yugi's body.

Disclaimer:  Yu-Gi-Oh! isn't mine.  If it was, I would spend my time on more useful things, such as special features and movies…

~Notes~

"Regular talk"

/Ryou to someone/

//Bakura to someone//

\Yugi to someone\

\\Yami to someone\\

'Thoughts' 

Millennium Item Mix-Up:  Chapter 2

Pharaoh of the Ring

            After the rather unfortunate escapade with the Millennium Puzzle, we find Ryou walking home.  Having had enough adventure for one day, he has decided to ditch school for once in his lifetime.  Not knowing that Bakura now lives in the Puzzle, much less that they had a huge pop quiz in math that day, he could be considered the most ignorant, if not the happiest, person in all of this story.

            Of course, the sixteen year old wasn't exactly the dumbest, either.  He had noticed that Bakura was quieter than usual, especially if his plan to get the Millennium Puzzle had failed, thanks to his aibou.  The ancient tomb robber would have been screaming by now, but maybe Ryou didn't know his yami as well as he thought he did.  So he decided to try not to talk to the spirit of the Ring, since he'd probably only be yelled at anyway.  Well, at least he'd be cursed out in a language he couldn't understand…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One day later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            At school the next day, Ryou finally decided that the silence from Bakura had gone on long enough.  The thief hadn't even made any smart comments when Ryou got in trouble.  /Yami?  You can't still be mad about the Millennium Puzzle, can you?/

            The voice that answered belonged, not to the tomb robber, but to the King of Games.  \\You didn't know that I switched places with that thief?  No, I suppose you wouldn't know the rules.\\

            /Rules?  What rules?  I doubt this hasn't happened before, so why didn't you two switch places when the Items had the same holder before?/

            \\Well, the circumstances were slightly different then.  You see, your previous yami had put part of his soul into the Millennium Puzzle.  When they were brought together and then separated again, Bakura went into the Puzzle because of that, and since there is only room for one spirit per Item, (A/N:  Think of all the chaos if there were TWO yamis in the Ring and Rod!) I ended up in the Ring.\\  
            /I think I understand.  But what'll happen to Yugi?  I'd rather I have my yami instead of him.//

            \\There are… ways… to switch us back.  But they are complicated, and we'd need the cursed tomb robber's cooperation.\\

            Ryou glanced at Yugi, a few seats away.  /He probably would, since he can use the Ring to find other Items./

            \\Yes, I daresay he would want to, but you'd better pay attention now.  The math teacher has been calling your name for several minutes now, and he looks… slightly… angry…\\

            The white-haired boy immediately snapped back into the real world, where his math teacher was indeed calling his name.  Yami was somewhat right, he did look angry, but "slightly" was an understatement.  The guy looked FURIOUS.

            "Yes, sensei?"

            "Ryou Bakura!  Daydreaming AGAIN?  First you skip class, ALONG WITH THE BIGGEST TEST OF THE YEAR, and then you have the nerve to NOT  PAY ATTENTION???"

            Ryou lowered his head.  "Gomen…"

            \\Oh, you were paying attention, all right.  You were just SO ABSORBED in quadratic equations that you didn't hear your name being called.  Oh, the joys of calculus…\\

            Ryou resisted the urge to laugh.  /Are you ALWAYS like this?/

            \\When it's about math, I am.  Why do you need to learn it?  I mean, addition and subtraction are fine, but why do you need to know the slope of a line?  WHO CARES?\\

            /I'd better listen now.  Don't want to get in trouble again…/

            For the first and probably only time in his life, Ryou had gotten detention.  As Joey had so exquisitely put it, *GASP!  SWOON!  FAINT!*  "The world will end!  Ryou skipped school and has detention!"

            Which wasn't the only problem.  Ryou's father was pretty mad about it, and Yugi had appeared at school with a nasty bruise on one cheek and had been dropping not-so-subtle hints about… something.  Now that he thought about it, they were probably about Bakura.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

            An hour after school ended, Ryou was walking home.  Detention had been spent talking to Yami, since no one else would speak to him, though everyone was more than a little surprised that goody-goody Ryou ditched class.  Actually…  Yami was the one who did most of the talking, and half of it wasn't even to Ryou.  The first half-hour had the Pharaoh muttering about the cruelties of principals and how detention should be outlawed, and the last thirty minutes had him cursing in Egyptian.  Apparently, he had gotten a splinter off one of the stone tablets in his soulroom.

            Well, it was better than Bakura.  The tomb robber would have been ranting about lost time spent in detention when he could have been taking over the world or stealing another Millennium Item.  The fact that he still only had two didn't seem to perturb him at all.

            Ryou yelped suddenly as the familiar form of Ushio Tenrio appeared in front of him.  He stumbled backwards as the school bully appeared with a sneer on his face.  Thoughts ran wildly through his mind, changing from, _'My yami will NEVER protect me!'_ to _'He's twice as big as I am!'_ to _'What does he want from me?'_  He had apparently forgotten that the tomb robber was no longer his yami.  _'How did Yugi ever beat this guy?'_

            The grin on Ushio's face didn't disappear as he advanced on the smaller boy.  "I noticed that pendant around your neck today," he snarled.  "It looked sort of familiar… You stole it from me, didn't you?"

            Yami chose that moment to come out.  Of course, since he wasn't in Yugi, and he didn't look anything like Ryou, the effect was rather… strange…

            "Yu-Gi-Ohhhhhh!"

            The person that emerged was slightly taller than Ryou, and his jacket was open to reveal his black shirt.  The most significant difference, however, was his hair.

            The hairstyle was the same, but the colors had changed drastically from white.  The bangs had become blond, and the rest was black, tipped with red.  Yellow zig-zags ran through it.  Coupled with the slanted violet eyes, Yami looked like a weird combination between Yugi and Ryou.

            "You can have my Ring," he said, "if you win our game."  He pulled Ryou's deck out of his jacket pocket.  "Highest attack power wins."

            "I'll play your little game," the bully replied, and drew.  "I have Ooguchi!"

            In his soulroom, Ryou was in hysterics.  Ooguchi, with attack power 300,was the weakest card in his whole deck!  Anything could beat that!

            "I draw… the Dark Magician!"  Yami's favorite card was immediately in his hand.  It beat Ooguchi by 2200 attack points, and Ushio was almost instantly in the Shadow Realm.

            /How did you do that, Yami?  I don't have the Dark Magician in my deck!/

            \\With Shadow Magic, anything is possible.\\

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

            Yugi was dueling Joey, and today they were playing by Battle City rules, minus the rare card requirement.

            "I sacrifice my Mammoth Graveyard and Beta the Magnet Warrior to summon… the Dark Magician!"

            "No!"  Joey yelled.  "Nooo!  Make it go away!"

            And suddenly, the spellcaster was gone.  Yugi blinked and stared at the card that had taken its place.  "Ooguchi?"

            Joey grinned.  "Cool."  One attack, and then… "I win!"  Yugi sweatdropped and stared as his best friend did a victory dance.  Still, it wasn't every day that you beat the world champ.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know Ushio went crazy or something after Yami "played a game" or something with him…  but I couldn't think of anyone else, so he just kinda appeared.  Maybe he just came back, but is still insane…

Review!  Review!  Review!  No flames, unless you want to face the wrath of my super-powered Blue-Eyes!

Next chapter: The last!  Malik and Isis have a way to switch the two yamis back.  That is, if they will cooperate and stop arguing long enough to perform the spell!  And someone tell me why Malik has his camcorder?  Whatever happens next chapter, it's sure to be a good blackmail opportunity!


	3. The Most Powerful Spell in the World the...

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  I *WILL* RULE THE WORLD!  I ALREADY OWN THE MILLENNIUM ROD!  NO ONE CAN STOP ME!

Uh, yeah… ahem.  I'm just slightly hyper.  Sugar very yummy.

One more thing: slight Seto/Isis in this chapter.  I couldn't help it!  The opportunity was too perfect!

Disclaimer: …

Malik:  Well?  Aren't you going to say it?

Me:  …  FINE!  I GIVE UP!  I HAVE TO SAY IT!  I… I… YES!  I DO own Yu-Gi-Oh!  And the world for that matter!

Malik:  Um… I hate to tell you this, but April Fool's is over.

Me:  What?  Darn!  Fine, I'll tell the truth:  I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  In fact, all I own is a somewhat lousy deck, three posters, two video games, countless drawings, twenty story ideas, a Duelist Badge…  *rants on and on and on*

Malik:  Ignore her.  She's just insane right now.  Lack of things to do.

Oh, by the way… sorry that I haven't updated for this long.  Too many things to do.

~Notes~

"Regular talk"

/Ryou to someone/

//Bakura to someone//

\Yugi to someone\

\\Yami to someone\\

'Thoughts' 

Millennium Item Mix-Up:  Chapter 3

The Most Powerful Spell in the World…  the Chicken Dance?

            Yugi sighed, doodling pictures of Duel Monsters all over his homework.  Bakura had spent all afternoon trying to get the Millennium Puzzle to find another Item, namely the Rod (A/N:  He won't find it!  I stole it! ^_~).  The ancient thief had wanted to show off his new powers to Malik, as well as his newly gained Millennium Tauk.  He had originally been mad when Isis gave Yugi her Item, but it was all for the best.

            Since he was now in the Puzzle, Bakura had gained the Pharaoh's powers, namely his luck at games.  Yami Bakura, the King of Games… it had a nice ring to it (no pun intended).  Unfortunately, the Puzzle couldn't sense other Millennium Items, but it had its advantages…  The tomb robber had originally thought that the points on the pyramid were for the same use as the Ring's points, but it wasn't so.  Oh well.  The Puzzle was still pointy, and if it came down to it, a potentially dangerous weapon.  Bakura had an obsession with sharp, pointy objects.  That was why he wanted the Millennium Rod, with its ability to turn into a knife.  The mind-control feature was an added bonus.

            When he had first emerged in Yugi's body, Bakura's looks had been no stranger than Yami Yugi's.  White, spiky hair (think Yugi's, only white)… brown eyes with an evil glint in them… almost one and a half feet taller than Yugi… and a single earring with a miniature knife on it, complete with a full wardrobe of black leather.  Add that to gold and silver Egyptian jewelry on his arms, a silver chain around his neck, and diamond-studded boots, and the total value exceeded five million dollars.  Of course, that wasn't counting the dagger by his side, with a handle of solid gold, set with rubies, emeralds, and just about every precious gem you could think of.  Nothing really common, of course, since only the best would satisfy Bakura.

            Yugi's deck was on the other side of his belt.  Speaking of his deck… the Dark Magician had mysteriously reappeared, a bit too late to beat Joey.  Bakura had gotten quite a laugh about that, recognizing the Ooguchi as Ryou's own.  Gotta love the heart of HIS cards.

            Yugi blinked, suddenly realizing that the sketch he had just finished was of the Change of Heart.  He reached for the phone, since Ryou had probably found out about the switch by now.  As nice as Yami was, sometimes he was a bit tedious (not to mention dangerous) to be around.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

            At the moment, Ryou, Isis, and Malik were finding the Pharaoh anything BUT tedious.  In fact, Yami had emerged from his soulroom in his false form and was currently ranting as he paced around the Ishtar' living room.

            "… and that blasted tomb robber is now in the Puzzle, and who knows what he might be doing to Yugi!"

            "Who knows, who cares?" muttered Yami Malik, who had only recently come out of his soulroom.  "What does it matter what happens to that shrimp?  All I care about is that Bakura now has the Tauk and Puzzle!"

            Isis sweatdropped as she watched Yami throttle her brother's dark side.  "That's the problem… but I agree.  Bakura 

WILL want the Millennium Ring back, and we might be able to use that to our advantage."

            Ryou tore his eyes away from the fighting yamis, Yami Malik having escaped and now having the Pharaoh in a chokehold.  "How?" He gestured to the yamis.  "And won't someone stop them?"

            Malik glanced at the two, who were now in an all-out catfight.  "Nah.  Why bother?  They're both immortal anyway.  But what I think Isis has planned is this…"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

            "WHAT?" Bakura burst out.  "You expect me to do THAT?  You must be CRAZY!  Crazy insane, deranged, demented…"

            "Well, it's the only way."  Yami Malik snapped.  "Unless you don't want to get the Ring back?"

            After literally tearing Yami and Yami Malik apart (harder than it sounded, Malik actually had to tie up his yami with two-inch thick rope), the Ishtars and Ryou had headed over to the Game Shop, but not before shoving two sulking yamis into their soulrooms.  Amazing how quiet and angry a 5,000-year-old Pharaoh can get when you throw a couple insults at him, but after all, he IS stuck in the body of a teenager.

            Neither he nor Yami Malik had heard the plan, and Malik happened to have an idea.  A very strange idea, to be sure, but if it worked, he would get to laugh at Yami Yugi forever.  That, plus he had his camcorder, for a potential source of blackmail.  And since he didn't want to do it himself, he had rented a movie to show the 5,000-year-old spirits how to do…

            "The chicken dance." Malik announced.  Ryou shook his head in disbelief, and Isis had to stop herself from snickering.  This hadn't been exactly what she had in mind, but if the tomb robber would do it…  Isis gave in.  To see Bakura in this form, doing the chicken dance… it was too good to be true.  Might as well sit back and watch the show.

            The Pharaoh stared at Malik in disbelief.  "I remember no such thing.  There must be some mistake!"

            Malik glanced at his sister and grinned mischievously.  " 'I know your memories have faded, my Pharaoh,' " he mocked.   "Surely you can't remember everything?"

            "No, but…"

            "See?  I TOLD you!  This is the only way to switch you back."

            Bakura glanced at Yami.  "Oh, the poor Pharaoh is so sad.  He wants his old hikari back, but he doesn't want to do the spell.  Oh, what to do?"

            That did it.  "I KNOW what to do!  Don't patronize me, you stupid thief!  I'll do the spell!  At least YOU have to do it, too!"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

            After several hours of "preparation" (and fighting and insult-trading between Yami and Bakura), Malik (and the camcorder) were finally ready.

            Fighting to keep a straight face, he glanced at both spirits and asked, "Are you ready?"

            Tomb robber and Pharaoh glared at each other, then nodded mutely.  "I can't believe I'm doing this," someone muttered.  Someone in the general direction of a person with multi-colored hair.

            "Then start the music!"  Still glaring at each other, Yami and Bakura started the chicken dance.

            "No, that's not good…  You have to do it perfectly, and at exactly the same time!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Three hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Wait, Yami messed up.  Try again!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Much later (we lost track after about five hours)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "I give up!"  Bakura screamed, stomping his foot.  "I refuse to suffer this indignity any longer!"

            "You've had your fun, brother," Isis remarked, glancing pointedly at Malik.  "Don't you think it's time we told them the _real_ spell?"

            If looks could kill, the Egyptian boy would've been dead a hundred times over.  Yami Malik went into hysterics and his hikari grinned.  His camcorder had run out of tape two hours ago, but…  "Camcorder, $100.  Tape, $15.  Two yamis doing the chicken dance for _at least_ ten hours straight…" he and his yami shared a look, then grinned.  "Priceless," they said in unison.

            Pharaoh and thief glanced at each other, and as one nodded.  As one, they advanced on Malik and his yami.  As one, they reached out, and as one, the Egyptians ran away.  As one, the spirits gave chase, and as one, they started cursing in every language they knew.

            Ryou stared at the four and sweatdropped.  "This might take a while…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A long time later (our watches broke while waiting)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Enough!"  Isis yelled.  "If you ever want to get back into your right Items, you have to promise to stop chasing my brother now!"

            After the yamis agreed (which ONLY took another half-hour), Isis explained the REAL spell.  Malik almost wished he had kept some space on his tape for this one powerful piece of magic.  But the setup?

            "Almost as funny as the chicken dance," Yugi choked out.  Yami stood; his hair gelled up into its previous spikes.  Ryou had to go to the nearest store and buy all their supply of hair gel, which amounted to thirty tubes, not nearly enough.  Malik went to another store and got twenty MORE tubes, barely enough to hold Yami's hair in spikes.  Needless to say, the Pharaoh wasn't pleased.

            And what of Bakura?  A lot of water and EVEN MORE hair gel kept his new spikes down.  Sitting on the ground, the thief was wearing rainbow-colored robes and complaining.

            "Why does that blasted Pharaoh get to wear black leather?  I'm stuck in this stupid thing!" he complained, plucking at a green sleeve.  
            Isis slapped his hand.  "Stop it.  They'll disappear when you switch and you'll take on your hikari's clothes.  Besides, it won't work if you aren't wearing the right things."

            Bakura glared at his aibou.  "I wouldn't go back if the Puzzle could find other Items.  Remember that, runt."

            Wait a minute…  How DID Yami end up with black leather?

            It was actually paid for by Seto Kaiba.  The price?  Three rematches, ten booster packs, and a deal Mokuba made with Isis: if his brother asked, Isis had to go on a date with him.  They had accepted, Isis not exactly angry.

            "You know that Mokuba could get Seto to do practically anything?"  Malik muttered to his sister.  "If he wants you two together…"

            "I know," Isis replied, in a strange mood.  Malik frowned.  If he didn't know better, he'd have thought she sounded somewhat… _pleased_?

            "Can we start the spell now?"  Yami Yugi asked.  "As much fun as it is to see him wearing that…"  He jerked his thumb towards Bakura.

            What happened next, no one could really recall later.  The Pharaoh, hop-skipping on one foot in a circle…  the tomb raider, dancing and singing in a very off-key voice…  a bright flash of light, white and red and black and yellow with touches of violet and brown…

            And suddenly both yamis were back in their soulrooms in their own Millennium Items, Yami almost wondering whether all of it was a dream (key word: ALMOST).

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

            After that little adventure, things went back to normal for a few weeks, or about as normal as it ever gets for Yugi and co.  True to his word, Yami left off chasing Malik.  But as we all know well by now, Bakura NEVER keeps his promises…

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

            "Malik, meet Mr. Cliff.  Mr. Cliff, meet Malik.  I'm sure you'll be best friends."

            Malik's wrists were tied behind his back, and his legs were tied together too.  He was hanging upside-down from a handy branch over the afore-mentioned landmark.  He glared at Bakura.  "You're insane."

            The spirit grinned sadistically.  "You should learn more about Mr. Cliff.  You see, he is very emotional, and very DEEP.  He has a QUICK-MOVING CURRENT of emotions…"

            Malik groaned.  "Oh, Ra…"

            "Sometimes, he is very STONY and ROUGH…"

THE END! (for now…)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For now… *snicker snicker*  

The chicken dance thing was slightly random.  It was done when I was REALLY bored and hyper.  And I had the "Mr. Cliff" thing planned before I even started this chapter.  It was actually my favorite part of the whole fic!

As always, please review, and no flames!


End file.
